In manufacturing a semiconductor device, as a method for bonding a semiconductor element to a lead frame, there is a method in which a paste formed by dispersing a filler such as silver powders in a binder resin such as an epoxy resin or a polyimide resin is used as an adhesive agent. In this method, after applying the paste adhesive agent to a die pad of a lead frame using a dispenser, a printing machine, a stamping machine, or the like, a semiconductor element is die-bonded and bonded by heat hardening to form a semiconductor device.
As an adhesive agent used for such an intended purpose, for example, a composition in which a binder resin is highly filled with silver particles having high thermal conductivity, disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 to 3, a composition using solder particles, disclosed in Patent Literature 4, a composition using metallic nanoparticles which excel in a sintering property, disclosed in Patent Literature 5, and an adhesive composition in which micro-size silver particles subjected to special surface treatment are used and the silver particles are sintered by application of heat at 100° C. or more and 400° C. or less, disclosed in Patent Literature 6 have been proposed.